Phoenix Rising
by BoltCinderflame
Summary: meet Phoenix, Itex's biggest achevement, yet their biggest enemy. he is the pinical of modern genetics, better then even Omega himself. this is how he came to be. this is my fist fic, pls R&R.


A/N: this is the plelude to my other fic, Into the Phoenix. Hope you guys like it.

Disclamer: i do not own Max Ride or the Flock. Or anything else you recognise.

Clamer: i do own Phoenix

now, on to my story

Kyle POV:

Just another normal day, I was out front, twirling my staff, when my sister, walks up, obviously coming home from school.

"Hey Kyle" she calls

"Hey" I answer, "so, how was school?" I ask, stopping my staff twirling.

"Boring, as usual. But what else do you expect to hear nowadays?" she asks, sitting down on the front steps and pulling out a book to read.

"Mabie that something different happened" I answer, starting to twirl my staff again. A few minutes later, she looks up and says "Kyle"

"Yes?" she just motions behind me. I turn around, stopping my staff as I do so. I see what looks like 2 male models approaching me. They stop and I ask "yes?"

"You need to come with us." One of them says, his voice sweeter then honey, but I'm immune to such charms.

"And why might that be?" I demand.

"If you come with us, you can save the world." The other model speaks up. I start chuckling at that, a deep, grating chuckle that can creep almost anyone out.

"Like I'm going to believe that, now beat it and don't bother me, or my Dad will call the cops on you." I tell them, resuming my staff twirling. As I turn around, my sister screams and I whirl around again. There are now 2 werewolf-like creatures there. And, since I have read Maximum Ride, I know that they are Erasers. "What the? I thought Erasers were fictional" what? I was still shocked to find out Erasers were real.

"Well, guess what, we are as real as you are, and we are going to be taking you to the School whether you want us to or not" the first Eraser snarls, dropping into a combat stance. I do the same, gripping my staff in such a way that it shows I know how to use it, but the Eraser does not take the hint. Instead, he laughs at me "hahahaha, what can you, a puny human, do against a pair or Erasers?"

"A lot more then you can possible imagine" I retort, keeping my cool the entire time.

"You shale pay for your insolence, fool." He growls, attacking. I dodge his attack and counter with one of my own, he blocks and attacks again, I dodge, and again and again then block his next attack, countering with another one of my own, which connects with his him in such a way it dislocates it. He howls and I twirl my staff so it hits his head 5 times before he can recover from the first. He falls to the ground, out cold. The other Eraser was shocked to see a fully grown Eraser beaten to easily by a mere human.

I use his hesitation to bellow "DAD, GET OUT HERE NOW!" the Eraser recovers from his shock and attacks. I also dodge his attacks, and again and again and again, I then block the next two and counter with one of my own, hitting him right on the muzzle, breaking it and sending shards of bone into his skull, killing him instantly. Just then, my dad runs out the door, sees the Erasers and arms himself with a solid oaken staff, mine is cherry wood. I hear the other Eraser groan and put the tip of my staff, which I have sharpened to a needle-sharp point, against his throat, keeping him from getting up. My dad walks to my side and demands "what in the world is going on?"

"You have read Maximum Ride right?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with…" I guess it finally registered that these were not normal humans because he trailed off. The Eraser put a clawed hand to his ear and said "need backup now" then skewered himself on the tip of my staff, killing himself instantly. I yank my staff out of the Eraser's throat, turn to my dad and tell him "these Erasers said that they came for me, I need to go into hiding right now, so they won't find me."

"no, you are going to stay here and together we shale keep you safe" we go indoors, my dad still talking, listing what I can do, cannot do and what I need to do, "stay armed at all times, do not leave the house, for any reason, have a way to call anyone whether you are home alone or not"

"Ok, dad, I got it, but the School has ways of cloning people, all they need is the slightest bit of DNA and they can clone any one of us."

"alright, then we will come up with a word or phrase that we say whenever we meet each other after leaving the house, for even a second." I think for a few seconds, then whisper the phrase that I came up with in dad's ear "that's good, now we just need to tell the rest of the family." I bet you're wondering what the secret phrase is right? Like I'm gonna tell any one who reads this, you might be an Eraser for all I know. I go into the living room while my dad rounds up the rest of the family. When the all get here, dad says "all of you know about Erasers from the Maximum Ride books right? Well, two of them just dropped by and tried to take Kyle." As you can imagine, that went down like a ton of bricks. My mother asks "who would try and kidnap my son?" and I answer "somebody who is not right in the head, such as Whitecoats." Then we hear a mechanical voice outside "we have you surrounded, come out and no one gets hurt, resist capture and your family will perish"

"Kyle, do you think we could take them?" my dad asks, I look out the window and count 15 Erasers (not flyboys).

"Mabie, there's 15 Erasers out there. Were gonna have to be moving quickly."

My mom, despite my protests, kisses my on the forehead then kisses my dad and says "good luck, to both of you"

"Thanks mom" we pick up our staves and walk out the door, into a group of Erasers who were about to try to break down out door. We react fast, knocking them out before they could get a hit in. 3 down, 12 to go. I get hit in the neck by something and I instinctively reach up and yank out the dart. I started feeling dizzy almost instantly. I collapse, the last thing I hear before darkness envelopes me is my dad roaring "KYLE, NO!"

Kyle/Phoenix POV:

When I wake up, I feel like I have been trampled by a heard of elephants, had multiple cranes fall on me and have just experienced a really big explosion, all one right after another. I hear a groan, and mentally slap myself when I realize it came from me. Next thing I hear freezes my blood; "ah, yes, Experiment F104839 is awake, now we can start testing." _What? __Experiment?__ What happened? Where am I? I'm not In the School am I?_ I'm really starting to freak. I open my eyes and the sight that met them confirmed my fears, I am at the School. I hear somebody just to my right say "hey, you alright?" when I realize that he was talking to me I answer "ill be fine, where am I?" I groan again, despite my attempts to suppress it.

"You are at the School; I can't believe that an Experiment your age didn't know that." I turn to face the speaker. He was about 6'3", or would be if he wasn't stuck in a dog crate, had piercing blue eyes and light brown hair. He also has a light tan. He flinches when he looks at my eyes and I ask "what?"

"Your eyes, they look like demon's eyes!" he was visibly shaken at seeing my eyes, I could tell.

"What do you mean?" I ask

"They look like twin pools of fire." And he looks away. I just sat there, speechless. _I thought my eyes were brown, but now there's this guy, looks about my age, saying that I have demon's eyes.__ And did he say I was at the SCHOOL? How? Oh, those Erasers must've kidnapped me._ At that thought, I started seething, then smoking, then I actually caught fire, startling everyone in the room and melting through my cage. Beta managed to stutter "h-h-how did you do that?"

"I have no idea" I admit, "but it's certainly really neat, I can't even feel the flames."

"Do you think you could bust me out'ta here?" Beta asks

"Sure, stand back." he does and I simply place a hand on the crate and it melts before I even touch it. "Let's get out'ta here" Beta suggests, and I agree fully. We run out the doors and right into a squad or Erasers, me burning the one I ran into and Beta just knocking two off their feet. The lead Eraser snarls "well, well, well, what do we have here? A failed Omega project experiment and EXPERIMENT PHOENIX?!?"He yelled the last part, mostly because he was shocked, caus I was probably the first experiment that caught fire without burning. Beta and I used the Eraser's shock to finish them off without them sounding the alarm. The rest of the escape went without a hitch and soon we were running across Death Valley. Turns out our valiant bid for freedom was for nothing, 'cause there was 100 flyboys hot on out tails and catching up fast. "We need to move" pant "faster. C'mon, go, go, go!" Beta was panting, already pushing himself past his limits.

"I may be able to fly us away, but I need" pant "to douse this fire first" I pant, also pushing myself past my own limits.

"If that's the only way to get away, then" pant "I'm afraid I cant help," pant "because I don't know how to" pant "douse your fire." We keep running until we collapse out of sheer exhaustion. We may be genetically enhanced, but even super-humans can only run so much before collapsing. I feel a prick on my neck as I lay in the sand, but dismiss it, a big mistake on my part, 'cause the next thing I knew, I was out cold. When I woke I was back inside a cage, but this time it was metal, I doubt I could melt through it even if I tried.

"You know, you heat up this entire room quite a bit when your out cold," I hear Beta comment, "probably a side-effect of being able to catch fire without burning."

I turn to look at Beta and notice that he is also in a high-security cage, but it's coated with something that keeps him from using his power to break out. "I don't think that's my only power, I think I can actually control it if I try hard enough."

"Then let's get that power as strong as we possibly can. Now focus on nothing but what you want to create, in this case, some fire. Think of nothing but a flame in your hand." I do so, and, what'a ya know, a flame appeared in my hand. "Good, now try to mold it into something, just concentrate on what you want to do with the fire." I do that as well, trying to get it to swirl around my fingers, and it does. With that, my fire training started. I'm still going through experiments, but I can tell the whitecoats do not want to be anywhere near me when they take me to an experimentation room. Also, Beta had me try a different way of sleeping, so I don't heat up the room so much, because I lit some papers and such on fire at one time, that got me quite the punishment. After that little incident, Beta had me try some different ways of sleeping that will allow me to be able to retain control of my fire while still getting the full benefit of sleep. This went on for a few months before we tried to escape again, this time, we were both stronger then last time. I melt the back of Beta's cage then he walks over and breaks my cage open. I gather my fire around my hands, place them on the wall and burn a door-sized hole in it. We run out and I burn through another wall, and another. Then I start melting through the floors, one right after another. The third floor that I enter, however, had a bunch of whitecoats and Erasers there. "Great, so much for a clean getaway" I mutter to myself, then create a firewall, which sweeps from one wall to the other, burning everyone in the room. But one Whitecoat managed to sound the alarm before he was killed. I quickly blast a hole through the rest of the floors to ground level and jump down, using my wings to slow my decent. Once I land, I feel a heave thud beside me and look over to see Beta climbing out of a hole in the floor that I did not make, I bet that hurt. Erasers start pouring from every door and around every corner, surrounding us. One of them growls "surrender now and you will simply be punished; resist and you will be killed."

"Not on your life, little wolf cub." I taunt. The Eraser roars and lunges at me, just what I wanted. I create a blade of solid fire right in his path. He hits it, shearing himself in two. "Ugh, could you have done something else?" Beta asks, disgusted. I shake my head and send a blast of fire straight at the main gates, vaporizing all Erasers in the way and blowing the doors off their hinges. "Let's GO!" I bellow, running through the gate, before I managed to escape, however, I felt a prick right between my wings and I collapse. I'm still fully conscious, but I cannot move. An Eraser picks me up and I try to burn him, but cant. Whatever the whitecoats used must have been created specifically to keep me under control. The Eraser brings me back to the containment room and throws me into a new crate, same make as last one. From then on they kept me under a mild dose of whatever was in that dart, so I could not wield enough fire to free Beta again, who was right beside me in the same type of crate as before. The next few months were nothing but routine, that is, it was until the day the Flock came and broke everyone out. However, that is another story, this is just the story about how I, Phoenix, came to be.

A/N: so, review please, i'm expective at least 5 reviews before i post my other fic.

the Aviator


End file.
